User talk:Nukedz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Goliath Tracked Mine.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Attack Rhino (Talk) 06:13, September 11, 2010 :Hi again, :Thanks for all of those edits, especially on the Bunkers page. It looks great now, especially with those images! If there is any assistance you need, or enquires about anything, I am here to help. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 13:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. On my talk page, I have a contactable email. As I check my emails regularly, that is another way to contact me. Needed pages This wiki needs the following pages: Wehrmacht structures British trucks/structures Panzer Elite structres :Hi Nukedz, :If you want, I will be able to make a community banner/announcement or I can change the community focus section on the main page saying of the need for these structure pages. :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 13:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Attack Rhino. I'll be able to help with the said page's expansion once I clean up some of the other pages. To make the doctrines more detailed, I suggest that the descriptions of each support powers be put in its respective doctrines. It would be useless if there's a page for each support power and more confusing. :Sorry Nukedz, :I am a little confused. Did you mean you wanted an announcement or something or what…? Also, (I am not saying we could/will not do this but) as these pages have generally been made by Reashot, I think I will try to notify him of what is happening to these pages before they are merged. :Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 08:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Attack Rhino, : :That's what I meant. It would be better for the pages related to the "terror doctrine" be merged. ::Okay, I get what you mean. I will merge these pages as soon as possible. Also as a note, if you reply to my talk page instead of here, I will know of any replies or anything more quickly, as I receive emails notifying me of changes to my talk page. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 06:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Merging/moving and deleting pages Okay, cool! Thanks. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 22:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have looked at all of the pages you have edited, (and most likely pointed out for action. I agree about the Unit page, it has hardly been visited and it also seemingly does not really help much at all. I can see what you mean about the Wehrmacht and American buildings pages, but I am going to have to disagree completely with you on the Mortar pit page. I also do not know what other pages you might have wanted to merging/moving other than the doctrine/tactics pages. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I have made changes to Royal Artillery Support. I want to see what you think, as I assume that was the way you were wanting to merge the pages. Before any of the other pages are merged, we should discuss this one first. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, as we can both agree upon the layout and form of the merged doctrine/tactic pages, I think we can both start merging them immediately. I will change the name of (move) the mortar pit page to what you specified. As said again, I am not sure why you want the building pages deleted or anything of the sort. :::Regards, :::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::P.S. The only real problem with moving pages is that any other pages that link to said page, either need to be directed to the new page name, or the automatic redirect can be used (which is clunky and annoying, yet still works enough).